


I'm Tired of Keeping Your Secret

by ZDcookie_996



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Implied Cheating, Jealous Carlos, Kissing, M/M, Secret Relationship, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22723201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZDcookie_996/pseuds/ZDcookie_996
Summary: Carlos is tired of Charles and Lando's secret relationship so he threatens his teammate in order to show his control over the situation.
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Lando Norris
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	1. Jealous Carlos

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! I'm trying to get back into the rhythm of writing as it's been over a week since I've written anything! Here we have an angry and jealous Carlos (Sorry Carlos fans) who is tired of keeping Charles and Lando's relationship a secret so he decides to threaten Lando: either give him a certain something or he'll tell the press. In this story, Carlos is in love with Lando and he wants to show his control over the situation seeing as he is one of the few who knows about the couple. This will probably just be a one shot story but if anyone wants a follow up, please let me know! Hope you all enjoy and feel free to comment any prompts you may have!

Carlos knew he shouldn’t be spying on his teammate but he couldn’t help it. Lando and Charles were busy giggling in between the motorhomes. First practice had not long finished and this was one of the few opportunities they had during race weekends where they could see each other. Carlos always tried to keep an eye on his teammate. He had confronted Lando when he caught him kissing Charles months ago at a race. The scene in front of him was a mirror image of the day that Carlos caught the pair together. They were huddled together, hiding from everyone else. Carlos felt a wave of jealousy as he saw the look on Lando’s face. He was in love with his teammate but the young Brit had his heart set on the young Ferrari driver who had now wrapped his arms around his boyfriend as they spoke quietly. Carlos had been annoyed and slightly disappointed when he caught the pair in the act, not just because he liked Lando but because he hadn’t been told. He had no idea if any of the other drivers knew. Lando had begged him to keep it a secret, obviously so their private life wasn’t splashed all over the newspapers and social media by the press. He forced himself to look away when Charles leaned in closer to kiss Lando. After a moment or two, he looked back and sighed in relief when the pair separated and eventually parted ways. He followed Lando as he made his way back to the McLaren motorhome and to his driver’s room. The young Brit jumped when Carlos slammed the door behind him.

“What’s up?” He asked.

Carlos narrowed his eyes at him.

“You insist that I have to keep your little secret and yet the two of you are continuing to hide in between the motorhomes as if you are waiting to be found.” He said.

Lando looked confused.

“What’s your problem? I thought you were happy for me.” Questioned the younger man as he sat down on his massage bed.

“I am but you don’t want people to know and yet you’re out in the open with Charles.” Replied Carlos, frustrated.

Now it was Lando’s turn to narrow his eyes at his teammate.

“It’s really none of your business anyway.” Snapped Lando.

“How would you like it if the press found out or Zac?” Challenged Carlos.

His teammate swallowed nervously and he took great satisfaction in the idea that he now had Lando wrapped around his little finger.

“You wouldn’t.” Lando whispered.

Carlos smirked.

“I would and you know I would.” He responded.

“You can’t.” Replied Lando, desperate.

“Watch me.”

Carlos turned to leave but found himself backed up against the door as Lando had jumped off the massage bed in order to stop him. The young Brit had a tight grip on his teammate’s shoulders as he refused to let Carlos go over fear that he would ruin everything between him and Charles.

“I can’t let you do this, Carlos. Please, there must be something I can do?” Pleaded Lando.

“There is one thing.” Carlos replied calmly.

Lando remained silent as he waited for the Spaniard to answer.

“Kiss me.” Demanded Carlos.

Lando quickly dropped his hands and backed away from Carlos.

“I can’t do that, you know I can’t. It’s not fair on Charles.” He insisted.

Carlos shook his head.

“Lando, I’m getting really tired of keeping your little secret. There’s nothing really stopping me from telling people. I can go and tell people in the paddock.” He said smugly.

“No please.” Begged Lando.

“Then you know what to do.” 

Lando swallowed heavily as Carlos stepped forward. He didn’t want to kiss Carlos, they were friends and teammates and he felt extremely embarrassed with the situation he was in now. Charles knew that Carlos was aware of their relationship and deep down, Lando probably knew that someday his teammate was going to get tired of staying quiet. It wasn’t as if there was a rumour going round and the press were constantly asking questions. No one knew, at least as far as Lando was concerned only his family, his boyfriend’s family and Carlos knew. Now he was in a difficult situation. His teammate was being deadly serious about telling people but he didn’t want to ruin things. If this got out, people would harass them and Lando didn’t want that, not when Charles was in the fight for the championship and should only focus on that. He didn’t want to kiss Carlos. He would be cheating on Charles if he did that but he didn’t have any other choice. He moved even closer towards Carlos who smiled. Lando gasped as Carlos wrapped an arm around his waist. The Spaniard was looking at his lips and he felt sick. This wasn’t right. He leaned in carefully and pressed his lips against his teammate’s with the intention of keeping it short and sweet but the Spaniard wouldn’t allow it. His eyes closed in bliss when Lando moved in closer and he felt as if he was in heaven when he felt Lando’s soft lips against his. When his teammate attempted to move back, he moved closer and tightened his grip as his cupped Lando’s cheek and continued to kiss him. Lando didn’t try to fight back, he didn’t want to annoy Carlos. Eventually, Carlos pulled back and looked at Lando who was staring back at him with wide eyes.

“See that wasn’t so hard was it?” Whispered Carlos.

Lando didn’t move as Carlos released him from his tight grip as he made his way towards the door again.

“Pleasure doing business with you.” Carlos said smugly.

The door closed behind him and Lando let out a sob. He had betrayed Charles. He banged his fists against the door in anger as he continued to sob. The pain shot through his hands and he slumped against the door in a heap on the floor. He didn’t know what to do. A minute later, when the tears were tried up and the pain slowly disappeared, he made his way towards his bag and reached out for his phone before he began searching through his contacts. He raised the phone to his ear.

“We need to talk. It’s Carlos. He can’t be trusted. I don’t know what to do.”


	2. Threats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles finds out that Carlos threatened Lando so he has words with his boyfriend's teammate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! Another chapter has been added and for just now, this will conclude the story. I may return to this story and add another chapter if anyone had any ideas on how it could continue. I might write something like this in the future where two drivers are in a relationship and someone reveals it to the paddock. If anyone wants to see that or wants to see more of Lando/Charles and Carlos, please let me know. I haven't actually stated which race this story is set at so I'll let you all decide for yourselves. Apologies if this seems rushed. Recently I have had ideas for stories but seem to get a starting point and an end but nowhere in the middle. Anyway, hope you all enjoy this and please leave any prompts you may have!

Lando paced around his driver’s room frantically as he waited for Charles to arrive. He had not long hung up from when he had called his boyfriend and he knew that he would take his time to get there because he was a Ferrari driver entering McLaren property. He froze when he heard a quiet knock on the door. Slowly, he made his way over and opened the door, letting out a sigh of relief when he was faced with Charles.

“What’s going on?” Asked Charles, concerned.

Lando shook his head as tears gathered in his eyes.

“I’m so sorry. I didn’t want to. You have to believe me.” He murmured quickly.

Charles frowned.

“Lando, what are you talking about?” He asked.

“Carlos threatened me. He said I had to kiss him or he would tell people about our relationship. I didn’t want to, Charles, please you have to believe me. I don’t want this to ruin your career. I kissed him, Charles. I really didn’t want to, I didn’t want to hurt you. I’m so sorry, please believe me.” Rambled Lando.

Charles immediately grabbed his boyfriend and hugged him against his chest as the younger man began to hyperventilate and sob at once. He rubbed one hand up and down Lando’s back and let the other run through his soft hair. He let Lando clutch onto him as he held him close. 

“Shh, it’s alright. I’m not upset, it’s alright.” He soothed.

Eventually, Lando calmed down so he only had silent tears running down his face and refused to let go of Charles.

“Everything’s alright. I’m here.” Whispered Charles. 

He pulled away slightly so he could see Lando’s face and his heart broke when his boyfriend whimpered.

“I’m not going anywhere. Carlos had no right to do what he did.” He said firmly.

“I’m sorry.” Mumbled Lando.

Charles shook his head.

“Don’t apologise. If anyone should apologise, it’s Carlos. I’ll have words with him later either after second practice or after debrief.” He said.

Lando looked back at him with wide eyes.

“Charles, what if he tells people? The press will be all over us, you shouldn’t have to deal with that, you should be allowed to focus on the championship.” Insisted Lando.

“He threatened you. I won’t stand for it, it’s not right.” Said Charles, strongly.

“I don’t want you to get hurt.” Murmured Lando.

Charles smiled.

“I’ll be fine.” 

He leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss against Lando’s lips then sighed as he put more distance between them so they were no longer touching.

“We should get on before second practice starts. I’ll see you later. Good luck.” He said softly.

Lando smiled as he wiped at his face.

“I love you.” He whispered.

“Love you too.” Charles replied.

Charles carefully made his way out of the McLaren motorhome and away from prying eyes who would possibly question why he was in a rival’s motorhome. Lando was left on his own to consider what his boyfriend would do if he bumped into Carlos. Sadly for the young Brit, he had to face him in debrief later on and it was one of those few occasions where Lando really wished he could skip it. For now, he went about his business, getting on ahead of second practice and doing his best to avoid his teammate. He was only able to avoid him until just before debrief when the Spaniard invited himself into Lando’s driver’s room as the younger man had finished getting changed. 

“Hey lover boy.” Carlos said slyly.

Lando glared at his teammate.

“What do you want?” He demanded.

He was close to losing his patience when Carlos didn’t answer and instead just laughed.

“It’s interesting seeing you on edge. Scared your little secret will get out.” Carlos sneered.

“You have to keep your end of the bargain.” Insisted Lando.

Carlos took a step forward but didn’t do anything as Lando flinched.

“Now where’s the fun in that?” 

He slowly made his way towards his teammate, moving even closer than before. He stopped right in front of his teammate and the young Brit could barely breathe. Lando didn’t want Carlos anywhere near him. He held his breath when he felt the Spaniard’s breath right in front of him.

“We have debrief now, hurry up.” He informed.

He turned and left the room without another word. Lando seemed to deflate right on the spot. He wanted Charles to deal with Carlos but then part of him was concerned that his teammate would go to the press or reveal everything to everyone and he really didn’t want that.

Debrief was difficult. Lando was forced to sit across from Carlos and there was no avoiding him. The Spaniard took great satisfaction in kicking the younger man under the table to try and antagonise him. It forced Lando to keep quiet. He didn’t want to cause a scene in front of his team. When debrief finished, he quickly made his way back to his room to grab his bag and meet his manager so he could get a lift to the hotel. Carlos tried to follow Lando but he didn’t anticipate being grabbed by the arm and dragged along by the motorhomes as he made his way through the paddock. He winced as his back hit the wall of a motorhome and he smirked when he saw Charles in front of him, holding him by the shoulders with a murderous look on his face.

“What the hell do you think you’re playing at?” Charles demanded.

The Spaniard scoffed.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” He played ignorant.

He let out a grunt when Charles slammed him back against the wall.

“You know exactly what I’m talking about. You threatened Lando and you think that’s acceptable.” Snapped Charles.

“Has it ever occurred to you that I’m tired of keeping your precious little secret. It’s your own fault and I bet Lando didn’t tell you that little detail.” Carlos shot back.

“If you were so annoyed, you could’ve said something ages ago, but you didn’t.” Said Charles angrily.

“As if you two would listen to me when you’re too busy snogging each other all the time.” Scoffed Carlos.

“Yeah and I bet you’d rather be snogging Lando.” 

Carlos raised an eyebrow.

“What are you talking about?” He questioned hesitantly.

Charles smiled dangerously.

“You fancy Lando. I’ve seen the looks you’ve given him, I know how much he means to you and how close you are as friends. Why else would you force him to kiss you? He’s never going to do it willingly since he’s with me. He only did it because you threatened him. Well sorry, Carlos, but let’s face the facts. He’s my boyfriend and nothing will change that.” Charles stated slowly.

“Things might change when I tell the paddock about the two of you. He won’t want to support you when you’re struggling to deal with the media.” Carlos challenged.

“Our relationship is strong so you’ll have to do better than that.” Replied Charles.

“We’ll see about that.” Snapped Carlos.

He tried to move away but Charles tightened his grip.

“If you tell the press or anyone about my relationship with Lando then I’ll tell them that you threatened my boyfriend and tried to break us up. You think Lando will admire you then? You think your fans will support you if they knew what you’d been doing?” He sneered.

He took great satisfaction in the fact that Carlos looked nervous.

“What do you want?”

Charles looked at him seriously.

“I want you to leave us alone. I don’t want you anywhere near Lando. You carry on keeping our secret and I promise we’ll try and tone down what we do in public.” He stated firmly.

Carlos shook his head.

“Lando is my teammate, I have to spend time with him in debrief and with the team.” He said.

“Don’t try and make a pass at him again. Stay away from him when the team aren’t there and don’t touch him. He’s not yours, he never will be.” He asserted.

Charles let go of Carlos without waiting for an answer and walked away, through the paddock. Carlos straightened his top as he glared at the back of Charles’ head as he watched him walk away. 

Meanwhile, Lando was busy drowsily watching TV until there was a knock on the door. He turned the TV off before he went and opened it. He smiled gently at Charles who smiled back at him as he stepped into the room. Lando headed back over to the bed and Charles followed him.

“I spoke to Carlos.” Revealed Charles.

Lando turned back to look at him as he nervously fiddled with his fingers.

“What did you say?” He asked quietly.

Charles sighed.

“I told him to stay away from you. I know your teammates and you have to spend time together but I meant outside of the team. I told him that if he said anything to anyone, I would tell everyone that he tried to cause trouble.” He explained.

“What did he say?” Questioned Lando.

“Not much but I think he’ll leave us alone for now. We’ve just got to keep our heads down.” Replied Charles.

“Thank you.” Lando said softly.

Charles smiled. He moved closer to his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around the smaller man as he pulled him in for a kiss. He sighed into it as he felt Lando grip onto the collar of his polo top. When they ran out of air, Charles moved his mouth away from his boyfriend’s but let their foreheads rest together. He laughed happily as Lando tried to keep in a yawn and sighed when he felt his boyfriend rest his head on his shoulder.

“Stay here tonight?” Lando asked although it was muffled.

“Yes, I will.” Murmured Charles.

He felt Lando hum against his shoulder as he hugged him close. He could only hope that Carlos would keep away from his boyfriend and not cause anymore trouble.

Only time would tell.


End file.
